1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for transmitting data across a wide area network. The present invention further relates to using a terminated transmission control protocol tunnel to ease transmission of data across a wide area network.
2. Introduction
A wide area network is a communication network that covers a large geographic area, such as the internet. A communication protocol is a set of rules for transmitting data across the wide area network. Examples of a communication protocol include internet protocol, transmission control protocol, file transfer protocol, and other protocols. Internet protocol governs the transmission of data over the internet. Transmission control protocol may provide a point to point channel across the wide area network. File transfer protocol is a standard network protocol used to transfer files over a transmission control protocol network.